


black and white (and cute all over)

by wintae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Gen, its just jihan looking for a kid to adopt and sohye happens, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: Jisoo and Jeonghan go to an orphanage to adopt a kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help posting this... i was gonna continue but college apps suck/i lost motivation
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

“Hello, and welcome to Jackson Orphanage! How can I help you today?” a bright, young kid says. He’s holding a baby girl in one hand and wiping her cheeks with the other, while shooting a kind, genuine smile at Jisoo and Jeonghan. His nametag says he’s Chan, and the paper crown he has on has “king of dance and the orphanage!” written hastily in orange crayon. The place overall is very nice, which makes Jisoo’s heart fill with joy. These kids don’t have parents, but they seem to have a good environment here.

 

“Hello, I’m Yoon Jeonghan,” Jeonghan starts, grabbing Jisoo’s hand and rubbing the palm to calm his heart. “This is my husband Hong Jisoo. We called yesterday” 

 

“I’m Chan. It’s nice to meet you! I would shake your hand, but Somi has my hands full currently,” Chan replies, hoisting the girl up so he can readjust his hold. Somi giggles and claps her hands at the sound of her name. Jisoo’s coos internally. He doesn’t think he could handle a baby, but he does want a kid. 

 

“So, we’re looking to adopt a kid,” Jeonghan says. “We have our certification for having a proper home, and we’re good friends of Jeon Wonwoo and Moon Junhwi, if you remember them.” 

 

“Oh, of course I remember them! They have Jieqiong, right? She’s such a cutie. Is she doing well?” 

 

“Yes, she’s growing up well.” It always warms Jisoo’s heart to hear about Jieqiong. She was very sick when Wonwoo and Junhwi found her abandoned in a park. They enlisted the help of the orphanage to rehabilitate her and get her back to good health, and somewhere throughout that, they fell in love with the little girl. They made the choice to adopt her, and started a chain in their friend group. Everyone is in the process of trying to convince their significant other to let them adopt kids. Jisoo succeeded, and was surprised with his birthday present of Jeonghan having gone through all the pains of setting up for a child. Jisoo took a role in his job that would allow him to work at home.

 

“I’m glad to hear! Wonwoo and Junhwi seemed like they’d be good parents. I’m glad you got the certification beforehand. That always makes things easier.”

 

“Yes, Wonwoo gave us that tip beforehand,” Jisoo says. 

 

“Here, follow me.” Chan throws away the tissue and walks into a playroom. The two follow him, registering the activity in the room. “I’m just going to set Somi down in her crib. I’ll be right back.” He heads down a hallway and into another room. 

 

The playroom is rather large, with an overflowing bookshelf and another almost-full cabinet of board games and movies. They have a TV, but it doesn’t look like there’s actual cable. It’s just connected to the dvd player. There’s a sign over the buttons that says, “do not touch without permission!” There’s 4 kids playing Uno on a plastic table to his left, and about 6 girls and 2 boys playing with dolls, stuffed animals, and other toys on the right. There’s a few on beanbags reading, and one older kid is reading out loud to a toddler on his lap. 

 

All of a sudden, a small girl comes up to Jisoo and Jeonghan. She looks like she could be 3 or 4, and she’s sucking her thumb and clutching a penguin stuffed animal tightly. Her eyes are huge and gorgeous, drawing Jisoo in the second he sees them. She’s wearing a yellow, sleeveless sundress with a small flower embroidery on the bottom. He waves at her and squats down so he’s on her level. She waves with the penguin stuffed animal. It looks worn from being loved. 

 

“Are you a penguin?” she suddenly asks Jeonghan, taking her thumb out of her mouth long enough to speak. Jisoo sits back on his heels as he roars into laughter. Jeonghan’s face slowly turns red as Jisoo watches his slow decline into “oh my god what the hell do I do.” Chan comes back around this point to be startled by the scene in front of him.

 

“What is this? Sohye has come to play?” Chan says, looking at the little girl in surprise. Sohye just turns her big eyes to him.

 

“He is penguin,” she says, pointing to Jeonghan. “I like penguins.” Chan smiles at this. 

 

“I’ve never seen you take an interest in any visitors before, Sohye,” Chan says. 

 

“Penguin,” she replies brightly, with a tiny smile, and it’s enough to tug on Jeonghan’s heart. It doesn’t take much for Jisoo, but when Jeonghan squeezes Jisoo’s hands, they think they’ve found their new daughter.


End file.
